Misinterpretation
by Danielle218
Summary: NH 1x18 what if Haley never went home and instead went to Nathan and when everything was going right it went horribly wrong


TITLE: Misinterpretation AUTHOR: Danielle EMAIL: etenally218@yahoo.com DICLAIMER: It's all Mark Schwahn SUMMARY: 1x18 what if Haley never went home and instead went to Nathan and when everything was going right it went horribly wrong DISTRUBUITION: Take it. Just ask first. DEDECATION: To Erin and Ellin, who came up and thought of this great story. Also they just wanted to be famous so added it. RATING: PG, PG-13 sort of for now, soon to be NC-17 TIMELINE: Before how can you be sure, least say that never happened SPOILERS: To wish impossible things. FEEDBACK: Please, I'm on my knees begging, if not I'm not postin' anymore.  
  
AN: I know I usually write a different show which some of you will know which one (Buffy and Angel) but this is for my friends cause we can't get enough of this couple. This also hasn't been beta so sorry for any spelling mistakes and shit like that.  
  
Part 1  
  
"So, how was you're date?" Haley asked as she was sitting on Nathan's couch, lying against him.  
  
"I would have liked it better if you were my date," he said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Aw you're so sweet," she replied.  
  
"That's me," he said.  
  
She smiled as she bent over and kissed him gently.  
  
"What was that for?" Nathan whispered as he brought his hands around her waist.  
  
"For being you," she said as she kissed him again.  
  
He brought her onto his alp and pressed her hips closer to his groin. Bringing his hand slowly up her back, putting them under her shirt. This is new... Nathan thought as he brought his hand closer to her bra strap.  
  
"Nathan," Haley said, "We should probably stop," she said as she pressed small kisses on his neck.  
  
He brought his hand from under her shirt and started to pull it off. "You're right, we really should." He replied as she helped him take it off. She sat straddling him with a white cotton bra and her pants on. "We don't have to go one," Nathan whispered as he threaded his hands through her chestnut hair.  
  
"I want to... but not here," she said.  
  
He nodded his head and she got up, going to his room expecting Nathan to follow her. His hand in her suddenly went still and she felt his whole body tense up. Even if he she wasn't nears him, she felt it. Somehow.  
  
She turned around and came closer to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she cupped his cheek.  
  
"W- What's on you're back?" Nathan whispered.  
  
Haley's eyes went wide and she let go of Nathan.  
  
"What did you do?" Nathan asked.  
  
This was really going bad. He was about to get laid and next he saw a tattoo on his girlfriends back. Not just any tattoo, the number of his jersey. He shook his head and put his hand through his hair.  
  
"I got a tattoo," Haley offered weakly.  
  
"Haley this isn't funny," Nathan snapped, backing away from her.  
  
"I didn't mean to freak you out."  
  
Nathan looked at her and stared at her like she was crazy. Didn't she understand how serious this was! She did something that was permanent. Something she might... regret.  
  
"Haley, you did something you might regret. Something PERMANET! What if we break up? What if you meet someone else?! You should have asked me, this is also my business as it is yours." Nathan yelled.  
  
He saw the tears that started to come to Haley's eyes but he couldn't come to her and wipe them away. Move, you dumbass, you're about to lose your girlfriend. But he didn't. He just kept watching her cry quietly. He finely got control of his limbs and started to move towards his girl. He wrapped himself around her and pressed her against him. He put his hands around her bare back and kissed her crown.  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
"Iloveyou," Haley said into his chest.  
  
Nathan's eyes went wide and let go of Haley, once more. "What?" he asked in a whisper reply.  
  
Tiny pebbles formed once again I her eyes. "I love *you,*" she said. She waited for him to reply but he didn't. He just stared at her like he was going to die. She waited another moment and still waited. He still didn't say anything. "D- Don't you l- l- love me?" she asked quietly. OhGodsOhGodsOhGodsOhGodsOhGodsOhGods. He didn't say anything and all he did was look away.  
  
"I-." But he didn't get to finish because Haley quickly out on her shirt and sprinted to the door. "Haley!" Nathan grabbed her hand and turned her around.  
  
"Let go, Nathan," Haley said in a deathly whisper.  
  
He let go and watched the only girl he maybe could, someday, ever love, leave his life or out the door.  
  
TBC I want Reviews and ton of them please because no reviews mean any Part 2!! 


End file.
